


A Certain Rudimentary Intrigue

by Iritvea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Music, Party, dr1 and sdr2 ensemble, locked room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritvea/pseuds/Iritvea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload. Fukawa and Togami seek to get away from a party at the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Rudimentary Intrigue

Having the opportunity to write with ink on paper was a rare treat for Touko, but one she greatly enjoyed. Her laptop had been discarded onto her bed that evening as soon as she’d fired off her latest serial work to her publisher and submitted an essay to her teacher. She now sat at her desk in her dorm room While some might have tired of writing at that point, having the chance to work on her own projects recharged her, and writing had always been her respite on the thorny path she’d been forced to tread.

She relished the feedback from the fountain pen as it rolled smoothly across the paper in front of her. She lifted her hand and glanced appreciatively at the neatly-formed character in the top left corner of the paper, watching the ink sink into the pulp. Even if she had thought to vary up her routine… what else was there to do? She’d already read or dismissed most of the titles in the library, her classmates undoubtedly didn’t want her around, she wasn’t hungry, tired, or thirsty…

She turned the pen in her hand as she stared at the paper on her desk. A loud, singular _thump_ , drew her attention to the door. Laughter echoed from outside in the hall. Touko scowled, guessing that someone had just plastered something to her door and the accompanying students were laughing at it. It was probably a crude caricature of her or something like that. That had to be it.

She pushed herself out from the desk and stormed towards the door. She flung it open, allowing the door to slam against the doorstop mounted on the wall. As she stepped out into the all, she was prepared to pounce verbally on anyone within range.

The entire student body, it seemed, was clustered in the hall, but not even one face was turned towards her room. They were all crowded around something Touko couldn’t see, and began to cheer as someone held up a stereo speaker above the crowd and the growing din from all the students in the hall was joined by a pounding beat and some music that inspired most of them to start dancing and Touko to gag at the lyrics.

The combination of being disturbed from her writing and seemingly being ignored now didn’t sit particularly well with Touko. She scowled to herself and scanned the crowd.  

“Fukawa-chi!”

Touko tried to turn to respond to her name, only to have her vision eclipsed by a glossy image of an anime girl turning tables at a DJ booth. She shot backwards. She backed up until she felt the doorframe jab her in the back, and followed the thumb that pressed down on the upper right corner of the image to the beaming face of Yasuhiro Hagakure.

“Fukawa-chi! Take a flyer, right?”

Touko returned her eyes to the flyer and seized it with both hands. She studied it quickly, gaze tracing a meandering line from the top of the page where there were four small cartoon versions of Hifumi, Mondo, Leon, and Yasuhiro, to the bottom where it read “don’t miss a party to end all parties!” and gave the current date.

“W-what is this?” she spat, glaring up into Yasuhiro’s face.

He shrugged, “It’s a party, right?” He looked down and gestured to the top of the flyer. “Kinda cool how Yamada-chi drew me in as one of the hosts, even though they just paid me to use my dorm.”

Touko snarled and crumpled the flyer into a wad, prompting Yasuhiro to withdraw his finger and produce another flyer from the stack he held in his left hand, which he proudly held out to her.

“They’re paying me to hand out the flyers, too,” he explained, as if Touko had asked.

With a parting glare, Touko turned away from Yasuhiro and took to scanning the crowd again. She watched with nothing short of deep displeasure as the crowd jumped up and down in unison to a song that evidently demanded such a thing. When that song ended, there was a lull that Touko thought might have meant someone turned off the stereo, until it rolled into another song that seemed to necessitate hoisting Junko Enoshima into the air, along with a confused-looking Mukuro and bashful Chihiro.

Touko could have spat.

“Let me understand,” came a familiar voice, cutting into her thoughts. “You’re saying you _refuse_ to do anything about this?”

Touko spun around, heart pounding, knowing that there was only one place that authoritative tone could be coming from. Sure enough, there he was—and though he presently bore an expression that would have intimidated anyone but the person he currently spoke to -a possibly-inebriated-looking Kiyotaka Ishimaru- Touko thought him as glorious as ever.

 “Surely, a gathering of this nature represents an illegal use of school resources? Shouldn’t you be doing something about that?”

“Normally, I would agree with you, Togami-kun! But this gathering has been carefully organized to expressly conform to the school rules and furthermore, several of our classmates have made very convincing arguments as to the importance of ‘blowing off steam’ after our studies! It is time to, as they say, ‘party hard!’”

Byakuya’s lip rolled up into a pronounced scowl and it looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Kyoko arrived and stood at Kiyotaka’s shoulder.

“Is there a problem here?”

Touko wandered a little closer.

“You could say that,” Byakuya responded curtly. “Am I to understand that your father knows about this gathering?”

“He does,” Kyoko placidly replied, though Touko noted that she looked less than pleased at the mention of Jin Kirigiri.

“Then you expect me to believe that he condones the use of the dormitories in this way? The noise level alone…”

“…Is not a problem,” Kyoko finished for him.

Byakuya stared, then spoke again, “What about the sheer number of people in each of these rooms?”

“As long as no one falls asleep in a room that is not theirs, there is no rule being violated,” Kyoko said simply, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. “The rules aim to prevent certain things but are not specific enough to prevent the sharing of rooms for an occasion such as this.”

“She is right, Togami-kun!” Kiyotaka chimed-in enthusiastically.

A certain amount of lividity rolled through Byakuya’s features. Kyoko seemed to excuse herself, and Kiyotaka departed as well, evidently distracted by something Mondo and Leon were doing over by Hifumi’s room.

Touko crept closer, all the while keeping her eyes on Byakuya’s face, which was still contorted with a sour expression.

Byakuya clicked his tongue loudly and stepped back to lean against the wall, eyeing the growing crowd with what would have been too mildly described as ‘disdain.’ Some upper class students Touko didn’t recognize raced by in front of him, chasing each other, forcing her to dart towards the wall herself.

She spun on her heel and yelled after the departing students, “W-watch it, you f-“

“Don’t waste your breath, Fukawa…”

Touko’s eyes widened when she realized it had been Byakuya who had addressed her. She took care to turn herself around slowly, where she found him standing with arms crossed, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

“You aren’t particularly stealthy, you know. I could hear you breathing all the way from the door to your room.”

Touko giggled nervously, “I w-will be careful to breathe more quietly from now on, Byakuya-sama.”

Byakuya did not reply, and returned his eyes to the crowd. A tiny note of distress welled up within Touko at the departure of his attention.

“I-It is a testament to Byakuya-sama’s perfect ears that he heard me over all this noise.”

Byakuya made a small head movement that could have been interpreted as a nod. Touko decided to continue.

“Th-these cretins are so inconsiderate… Blasting their music all over the hallway, when _some_ people are trying to work…”

This time Byakuya gave a definite nod, “I was settling in to reread my collection of classics when they decided to drag a large steel container by my door in setting up for this monstrosity.” He looked up at the ceiling, “I assume you were engaged in your writing?”

Touko beamed and pressed her fingers together, “Y-yes! I was s-starting on a new project….”

Byakuya’s gaze returned to the crowd. He scanned the hallway, “I have put in numerous requests for these dorms to be soundproofed, in case of incidents such as these.” He wrinkled his nose distastefully, “The administration doesn’t seem to think it’s important that people like you and I have a quiet space to…”

 “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear…”

Touko turned and immediately sighted the only person who could have possibly been speaking to them-- a boy whom a part of her mind quickly assessed to be better-than-average-looking, but not by enough to place him in the same ballpark as Byakuya. Beyond his attractiveness, Touko might have also sought to describe him as an unsettling person whose stare made her bristle for reasons she couldn’t quite articulate. “Pervert” was the first word that came to mind, but that was an adjective more suited to the school cook and that kid in the other class with the pink hair. This one was different somehow.

“If it’s too noisy, I would be honored to offer my dorm as a temporary place of refuge. It’s on the second floor, and it’s very quiet even now.”

Byakuya turned his head slightly, but didn’t respond.

Touko narrowed her eyes and fixed the boy with a glare that usually caused most of her classmates to take a couple steps back, but it did not appear to faze him. “W-why would you offer to help us? W-what are you plotting? Were you sent by someone?”

The boy’s shoulders fell slightly, but other than that he appeared not to be discouraged, “I’m sorry, I’m being too direct, aren’t I? But you are… Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa, correct?”

At the mention of his name, Byakuya turned so that he was completely facing their mysterious classmate. In the ensuing silence, this action seemed to be interpreted as confirmation by the stranger that he had the right two people.

“I would like to offer what assistance I can,” the boy continued. “My dorm isn’t much, but it’s what I have at this school, and I’d be honored to know that it was going to help individuals with such unparalleled talent as yourselves.”

Touko struggled to process the flattery for a second.

“What do you expect to gain from this?” Byakuya demanded.

The boy held his hands up, “Nothing of consequence. I know my place and, like I said, I’m happy to make even a modest offering to assist this academy’s finest.”

Though Byakuya’s chilly exterior gave precious little away, Touko was aware of a microscopic shift in his countenance. It was the type of shift she typically interpreted as satisfaction, or possibly approval, but without the smug -albeit handsome- smirk that usually went along with it.  

Touko turned to their classmate, “W-where is your room?”

“It’s on the second floor.”

“That will suffice,” Byakuya cut in. He seemed relatively pleased. Then, his focus came to land on Touko. “Fukawa, I take it you plan on following?” he didn’t really ask so much as state, while injecting something of a sigh at the end of his words.

Touko took a step back and pressed her fingers together, “I-If I may, Byakuya-sama. I would b-be honored to f-follow…”

Byakuya clicked his tongue loudly and addressed the mystery student, “Lead us, then.”

The student nodded and turned away. Touko waited for Byakuya to move past, and then she followed the two of them down the hallway.

The mystery student turned so he was facing them, walking backwards, “By the way, my name is Nagito Komaeda…”

Byakuya cut him off before he could say any more, “I’ve no interest in your name.”

‘Nagito’ looked surprised, but only for a second. A moment after, the same smile returned to his face. He waved his hands in a ‘no offense’ gesture and replied, “You’re right, of course… Trash like me has no business addressing the Super-High-School-Level Scion and Super-High-School-Level Literary Girl.  Forgive me.”

This answer seemed to satisfy Byakuya. Nagito turned back around and continued leading in what seemed to be contented silence. He wove through the crowd with what Touko thought to be a suspicious ease. He seemed almost ghostlike—like no one paid any particular attention to his presence, but no one stayed in his path, either. Once or twice, when he bumped into someone, he would stop and offer a small apology to whomever had bumped into him. The other students didn’t seem to care too much.

Byakuya, on the other hand, enjoyed a relatively clear path through the maze of students, most of whom knew him and knew better than to try to get in his way when he was going somewhere. Touko followed close behind, gaze floating around the outside of Byakuya’s form and occasionally dwelling on some sights she found more appealing.

She almost walked into one of those sights when they reached the second floor and stopped in front of a door at the end of the L-bend hallway. Touko bristled as Nagito unlocked the door, herself picturing an ambush of sorts on the other side, but there was none. Instead, as they were led inside, they were greeted by the sight of an eerily ordinary room--- eerie in that it had scarcely been personalized beyond what accessories came with their dorms. There were no photos, no posters, no knick-knacks—nothing beyond a powder blue laundry basket and some curtains on the window, which looked highly utilitarian and a bit like they’d been chosen at random from a catalog.

“Please make yourselves comfortable,” directed the room’s owner, gesturing to the furniture.

Byakuya responded to this by moving to a corner of the room and standing with his arms crossed. Touko opted to stay within bolting distance of the doorway.

“Is there anything I can bring you to make your stay more pleasant?” Nagito inquired, seeming mildly puzzled at their behavior.

“T-This isn’t a hotel…” muttered Touko.

Nagito tilted his head to the side, “Would you prefer I left you alone?”

“Yes,” barked Byakuya, “Leave us. You have done enough.”

This answer seemed to cause Nagito to have to think, but nevertheless he nodded.

Touko scooted out of the way as he passed her and braced herself against the edge of the bed. The door clicked shut, and Touko’s suspicion was replaced by a certain euphoria at the realization that she was now alone with Byakuya Togami.

Then, Nagito’s voice piped up again, an unwelcome intrusion from the outside, “Um…Togami-san? Fukawa-san? Are you okay?”

Byakuya simply glared at the door, giving no answer.

“Do you need anything? Water? Food?”

Byakuya raised his voice, “Why this line of questioning?”

“Well, you see… when I closed the door… I’m afraid the door handle came off in my hands.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened. Touko gasped and clasped her hands over her chest.

Nagito’s loud sigh came from the other side of the door, “It’s my luck. Ever since I was assigned to this room things have been going wrong with it… I’m sorry you two had to be caught in my…”

The rest of Nagito’s speech was drowned out and ignored as Byakuya moved to the door. He tried the handle and Touko could see even from a few paces away that it turned with almost no resistance, failing to engage the locking mechanism at all.

“ _Komaeda_ …” Byakuya hissed. Touko was surprised that Byakuya had remembered his name and evidently Nagito was too, for he abruptly silenced. “Are you able to re-attach the handle?”

There was a disconcerting pause.

“Um… let me see…” Another pause came, followed by some odd noises, a scraping and clicking sound, and some other unrecognizable noises that resulted in a, “ _No.._. My apologies, It seems I’m even unable to…”

A confusing rush of feelings came over Touko but the familiar emotion of rage fought for dominance and won. “You! Y-You did this on purpose!” she bellowed through the door. “T-This was all a trap! You w-wanted to lure us to your room so you c-could…”

“Komaeda,” Byakuya cut Touko off. He projected his voice at the crack of the door, “Can you make use of anything near you to get the door open?”

“There’s… nothing out here for me to use,” came the soft reply. “But not to worry, I am certain some of our talented peers will be able to free you if I only let them know of your predicament. I will fetch them.”

Touko opened her mouth to protest, but begrudgingly silenced as she heard what she could only assume were Nagito’s footsteps as he took off down the hall. She snarled. She knew what her peers thought of her- if they came, she thought, it would probably just be to seal the door shut and make sure she and Byakuya were stuck in there, alone, forever.

Her eyes settled on Byakuya – handsome, though-at-the-moment-scowling, Byakuya. Maybe that wasn’t an absolutely _terrible_ thought.

Her breathing thinned. She shuffled closer, “W-what sh-should we do?”

Byakuya tapped the bridge of his glasses, pushing them back up his nose, “I’ll ignore your use of plural pronouns for the time being to assure you that we appear not to have many options.”

Touko rubbed her hands together, feeling her face warm as she neared Byakuya, “T-there are _some_ options…”

He turned to her, curiously, “Are you suggesting that there is another way out?”

Touko paused, face cooling as she pushed back the feeling of panic at having been reminded that they were effectively trapped, and disappointment.

“I-I- meant… to pass the time.”

He stared at her for a second, seemingly perplexed. She was certain in the next second she saw his eyes widen minutely—that was, before he turned away.

Byakuya sighed, “Fukawa, for once, cease your delusions.” He turned a steely gaze on her, “If we want to get out of here our best recourse is to search the room.” He pointed, “You start at that end…”

“B-But…I…” Touko tried, calling after Byakuya’s back, as he made for the opposite end of the room than where he’d directed her to go.

“Either help me or seat yourself somewhere out of the way. I’m not interested in wasting any more time in here than I have to.”

Touko sighed and dragged herself over to the bed. She sat down and watched as Byakuya became preoccupied with one of the ceiling tiles before moving on to look at a bit of peeled wallpaper. For the next while she kept herself busy with a hybrid of activities which included half-heartedly searching the area around the bed for anything that might help them escape, admiring Byakuya, and plotting out some more of her writing. One of the first things she noticed was that Nagito’s wall-clock appeared to be broken, which kept her from knowing how long she had spent on any of these activities, but she figured it didn’t really matter, anyway.

At a certain point she was pulled from her thoughts by the sensation of the mattress shifting. She looked over just in time to see a disgruntled Byakuya abruptly seat himself on the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees, and pulling off his glasses as he stared down at the floor tiles in a deep, discouraged-looking kind of thought.

“I couldn’t find anything,” he uttered after a moment.

Touko nodded, “Neither did I…”

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t holding his glasses, “That leaves us having to rely on our classmates to free us, assuming they listen to… Komaeda…”

“I-If he even really went to get them…” Touko pointed out.

Byakuya nodded, solemnly, “I hope you are prepared to weather this.” He slid his glasses back on, “We have no way of knowing how long we’re going to be stuck in here.”

Touko bit her lip. She watched as he righted himself. A dry chuckle worked its way into his speech.

“I’ll bet the second we got in this room you had all kinds of ideas pop into your head for what we could do… Rutting around in here while our classmates unknowingly continue their inane gathering downstairs...”

Touko shook her head, “Byakuya-sama, I…”

He cast a relatively distant gaze at the ceiling and a smile crept onto his face. The result was a handsome, oddly shrewd and somewhat mischievous look that Touko had never quite seen on his face before, and which surprised her even more when he turned it on her to proclaim, “I have to admit, the notion is not without a certain… rudimentary intrigue…”

Touko paused. Byakuya’s gaze bored into hers and he seemed to be leaning in closer to her.

Touko reciprocated by leaning in just a bit. Their lips touched and Byakuya moved his hand up to rest on the side of her face, cautiously steering her into a deeper kiss. A slight turn of his head caused their noses to bump and glasses to clack.  

Byakuya withdrew.  Touko could see his chest rise and fall as pulled off his glasses and clicked the temples shut. “You should remove yours too,” he said, returning his gaze to her.

Touko reached up and tentatively slid her glasses off. She could hear her own breathing quicken as she struggled with the blurry surroundings. She could sort of see Byakuya reposition himself, and quickly discarded her glasses onto what she thought was probably the nightstand.

She turned around and squinted at Byakuya’s form, struggling to bring it into focus. Byakuya moved in closer and his hands closed around her waist, eliciting a note of surprise from her throat as he dragged her into a fairly uncomfortable position in what she quickly determined to be his lap.

Touko patted across the brown fabric of his school blazer until she found his shoulders, and used them as a handhold to reposition herself as she hoisted herself up and resettled so she was straddling him.

Straddling… him.

A powerful blush flooded her face and she let out a breathy giggle.

“Fukawa, what?”

“I… I’m over Byakuya-sama’s…”

As she looked at him, she was fairly certain it was his turn to blush. “Well,” he said slowly, “Assuming this is headed in… a direction that we can mutually agree upon… That’s conceivably part of a means to an end and… not something that has to be commented on.”

Touko hesitated, “Byakuya-sama?”

“Perhaps we’re a little ahead of ourselves…” he breathed, much quieter. “Let’s resume kissing and decide from there.”

Touko nodded slowly, and lowered her face to his. Their lips met again, crashing into eachother clumsily -probably from the mutual lack of glasses- and after a series of improvisations they eventually found a pleasant groove that fed another series of instincts within Touko. The first one was to open her mouth a little wider and moan as Byakuya blew a heated breath through her parted lips. He responded by leaning forward, causing her to scoot back and recline in such a way that she knew she was dangling off the edge of the bed, braced from falling by his arms wrapped around her upper back and hers around his shoulders. The enticing feeling Touko swam in doubled in intensity when Byakuya’s tongue found its way into her mouth, where it rolled and flicked aggressively at her tongue before curling upwards to scrape across the back of her teeth.

She moaned again.

He withdrew again to whisper in her ear, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. But what now? Should I be taking off your clothes?”

Touko’s heart jumped. “I-I- would like to try something first, with Byakuya-sama’s permission…”

His voice was nearly breathless, “Granted.”

Touko resettled her hands on his shoulders and tightened her thighs around his hips. The latter movement seemingly caused him to exhale in her ear. She opened her mouth and angled her head towards the bend of his neck, but when she leaned in, her lips touched fabric.

She jerked backwards.

“What?”

“Your collar is… in the way.”

He didn’t verbally respond, but in the next second, Touko found herself being lifted up and laid out against the pillow. Byakuya hovered over her, and Touko watched an expanding brown blur, confused, until she realized he was removing his school blazer. Then, there was a flash of red as he discarded his tie.

Touko breathed in, watching with jitters of anticipation as Byakuya moved his hands up to his collar and then slowly down as he, Touko realized, undid the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m sure you’re enjoying yourself…” He murmured. “I’ll expect you to reciprocate… tit for tat, as it were…” He tossed the shirt off the side of the bed.

Touko sat up, “Certainly, Byakuya-sama! W-which article of clothing w-would you have me remove first?”

“Well, true ‘tit for tat’ would dictate your blazer and your shirt…” she was aware of him eyeing her from top to bottom and it made her tingle, “and a third item… I would nominate… your skirt.”

His voice wavered ever so slightly towards the end, but it didn’t matter to Touko. She rocked forward onto her knees and slid her thumbs into the elastic of her skirt, beaming at the half-dressed vision of Byakuya that reclined across from her on the bed, now watching her with an expectant tilt of the head.

“Fukawa-chan? Togami-san? Are you okay in there?”

Touko recognized the voice that came through the door as belonging to Aoi. She was more than okay right now, and desperately wished the swimmer would go away.

“W-We’re fine!” she hissed. She noticed that Byakuya didn’t object to her choice of pronouns this time.

“Okay good! We think we can get you out of there!”

“ _We?_ ” Byakuya barked, wide-eyed. `

“We’re probably gonna have to break down the door,” was Mondo’s gruff assertion from the other side. “Don’t have many other options when there’s no handle…”

“Sakura-chan? Are you up to it?”

“I suspect so, however, I would advise that all of you stand clear so as not to be hurt by the shrapnel.”

“Togami-kun! Fukawa-kun! That goes for you two was well!” A much louder voice, which was clearly Kiyotaka, shouted through the door, “We will begin a countdown, starting from ten!”

A menagerie of voices began to chant backwards from ten. On ‘nine,’ Touko met eyes with Byakuya. By ‘seven’ they had bolted apart and Touko, by some small miracle, managed to pat around and find her glasses on the nightstand. She had them on by ‘five’ and turned around to see Byakuya buttoning the collar of his shirt. She retrieved his tie from the floor near the nightstand on ‘four’ and tossed it to him. He stuffed it inside his jacket pocket and turned to face the door just in time for the voices in the hall to call out ‘one’ with a surprising amount of jubilation.

There was a tremendous BANG and the door flexed, then another BANG and the door broke in two and came detached from the top hinges. One final BANG accompanied a third blow and the door crumpled and was sent backwards into the room. The now clear doorway revealed Sakura Oogami standing in a fighting pose while Aoi and several other students looked on and cheered.

Touko turned to look at Byakuya and noted that he had somehow gotten his tie on and was standing, facing the door with crossed arms, looking surprisingly bored.

“Togami-kun! Fukawa-kun! Are you all right?” Kiyotaka came rushing into the room, followed by a terrified looking Mikan Tsumiki. “I brought the Super-High-School-Level Nurse just in case!”

“In case of what? Dehydration?” sneered Byakuya. “If you’ll excuse me I’ve wasted enough time stuck in here. I’m going to return to my room.”

“M-Me too…” Touko chimed in, though feeling a little disappointed.

Byakuya strode out of the room, passing Kiyotaka, Mikan, and a slightly startled-looking Nagito who had just arrived inside the doorway. Touko watched him depart, feeling a little crestfallen and partially wondering if she should chase after him.

“What a terrible inconvenience this must have been for you two…” Nagito commented softly.

Touko chewed on her thumbnail and forced herself to nod, still staring at the doorway that Byakuya had exited through seconds before.

“But perhaps not too inconvenient,” Nagito sighed, prompting Touko to turn around.

There was something odd in his tone, or perhaps Touko just thought it odd, but as she turned to look at him she found that his face betrayed nothing, and his eyes were empty.

“It is a party, after all.”


End file.
